


A White Taint

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Depressing Thoughts, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: It was beautiful. Always was this time of year, but even so...the memories during this time was enough to taint the beauty of it.





	A White Taint

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I posted last year right when it started snowing and I was feeling a wee bit depressed. Really, I'm not sure where the Hell half of these stories come from, but I am starting to think it's because of my emotional stats sometimes. I do get these awful mood swings. Anyway, please enjoy.

It littered the ground, covering everything in a nice sheet of white. Making everything around look so pure and untouched that it would be a crime to even mess it up. The thought to do so was there. Strong, but the girl refrained as she continued to watch the white flutter from the sky onto the ground.

Snow.

The beauty of it was not lost on Usagi as she stood within the shrine grounds, looking out at the purity covering the grounds. Her best friend, Rei was also standing outside, looking at everything with delight on her face, both of them wearing enough winter gear to not feel the effects of the cold.

However, neither one of them was truly fooled by the beauty, the purity of the snow that surrounded. Beneath all of this was an evil that anyone could see if they were to look closely enough – and unfortunately, for Usagi the winter always reminded her of a time that she would rather forget. The time that she went to fight against Queen Beryl and all her friends were killed trying to get her to where the woman had been hiding.

Even now after all this time, she still remembered everything and all the battles after that that were held within the snow. It made it difficult to enjoy the snow when so much of it had been tainted by battle and death.

The others understood that as well.

They all loved this time of year, but it did not help that they remembered all the horror and bloodshed that followed during it as well. In many aspects it was why they considered this time of year a taint.

Not just any taint.

A white taint.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a good chance that I will write something else to go long with this story, but for now that will not be happening.


End file.
